Halo: Fleet Battles
Halo: Fleet Battles is a tabletop wargame developed by Spartan Games and released in Summer 2015.[http://www.spartangames.co.uk/halo-fleet-battles-at-salute Spartan Games - Halo: Fleet Battles] The game focuses on the events of Halo: Reach and Halo: The Fall of Reach. The game allows players to recreate pivotal space battles that took place in the Halo Universe using both UNSC and Covenant ships.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/canon-fodder-taking-orders Halo Waypoint - Canon Fodder - Taking orders] The starter pack comes with 49 detailed plastic model ships with expansion packs that will include many more ships and installations on each side allowing players to recreate the Fall of Reach. Pre-orders of the game from Salute 2015 or on the Spartan Games online store came with resin busts of one of two Fleet Commanders: UNSC Vice Admiral Michael Stanforth or Covenant Supreme Commander Rho 'Barutamee. Characters and Setting Characters *Cortana *Hieronymus Michael Stanforth *Minister of Etiology *Rho 'Barutamee *Terrence Hood *Xytan 'Jar Wattinree Species *Human *Sangheili *San 'Shyuum Organizations *Covenant Empire **Covenant Military *Unified Earth Government **United Nations Space Command Technology *Artificial intelligence *Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor Locations *Reach Features Weapons *Energy projector *Magnetic Accelerator Cannon *Plasma turret Vehicles * * * * * [https://meeples.wordpress.com/2016/04/18/salute-2016-2/ Meeples & Miniatures - Salute 2016] **''Long Night of Solace'' *D77-TC Pelican * * *F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter *GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor * * ** * *Orbital Defense Platform[http://www.miniaturemarket.com/spghfun09.html" Miniature Market - Halo Fleet Battles: UNSC - MAC Weapon Platforms] * * * * * * [http://www.spartangames.co.uk/halo-veterans Spartan Games Blog - Halo Veterans] * *Tarasque-class heavy fighter *Type-28 Intrusion Vehicle *Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter * *YSS-1000 Prototype Anti-Ship Spaceplane Main Sets The Fall of Reach box The Fall of Reach box contents include: *A full color 100-page rulebook packed full of images and examples *Fall of Reach campaign guide *49 highly detailed plastic ship models **UNSC ***1 ***4 s ***27 s **Covenant ***1 ***2 s ***14 s *25 custom Halo Dice *Fleet Commander Data Sheets *Flight Stands and Overlay Cards *Punch-out Scenery and Token sheets *Quick Guide reference sheets[http://shop.spartangames.co.uk/ProductDetails.asp?ProductCode=HFBB01 Spartan Games, Shop - Halo: Fleet Battles] Expansion Sets UNSC Core Battle Group Upgrade The UNSC Core Battle Group Upgrade includes: *28 Highly-detailed Plastic Ship Models **4 Marathon-class heavy cruisers **24 Paris-class heavy frigates *3 Formation Base Sprues (12 Bases in all) *4 Ship Overlay Sheets (24 Ship Overlays) *2 Token Sheets *2 Statistics Sheets *1 Assembly Guide[http://shop.spartangames.co.uk/ProductDetails.asp?ProductCode=HFUN03 Spartan Games, Shop - Halo: Fleet Battles - Forces - UNSC - Core Battle Group Upgrade] UNSC Commander Pack The UNSC Commander Pack includes: *1 128-page Rulebook *1 Reference Sheet *2 UNSC Token Sheets *5 Command Dice *2 Standard six-sided Dice *1 Fleet Commander Card *4 Statistics Sheets[http://shop.spartangames.co.uk/ProductDetails.asp?ProductCode=HFUN01 Spartan Games, Shop - Halo: Fleet Battles - Forces - UNSC - Commander Pack] UNSC Large Battle Group Upgrade The UNSC Large Battle Group Upgrade includes: *8 Highly-detailed Plastic Ship Models **2 Epoch-class heavy carriers **6 Paris-class heavy frigates *1 Formation Base Sprue (4 Bases in all) *1 Ship Overlay Sheet *2 Token Sheets *1 Statistics Sheet *1 Assembly Guide[http://shop.spartangames.co.uk/ProductDetails.asp?ProductCode=HFUN02 Spartan Games, Shop - Halo: Fleet Battles - Forces - UNSC - Large Battle Group Upgrade Box] Covenant Core Battle Group Upgrade The Covenant Core Battle Group Upgrade includes: *14 Highly-detailed Plastic Ship Models **2 CCS-class battlecruisers **12 SDV-class heavy corvettes *2 Base Formation Sprues (8 Bases in all) *3 Ship Overlay Sheets (18 Ship Overlays) *2 Token Sheets *2 Statistics Sheets *1 Assembly Guide[http://shop.spartangames.co.uk/ProductDetails.asp?ProductCode=HFCV03 Spartan Games, Shop - Halo: Fleet Battles - Forces - Covenant - Core Upgrade Box] Covenant Commander Pack The Covenant Commander Pack includes: *1 128-Page Rulebook *1 Reference Sheet *2 Covenant Token Sheets *5 Command Dice *2 Standard six-sided Dice *1 Fleet Commander Card *1 Statistics Sheet[http://shop.spartangames.co.uk/ProductDetails.asp?ProductCode=HFCV01 Spartan Games, Shop - Halo: Fleet Battles - Forces - Covenant - Commander Pack] Covenant Large Battle Group Upgrade The Covenant Large Battle Group Upgrade includes: *6 Highly-Detailed Plastic Ship Models **2 ORS-class heavy cruisers **4 SDV-class heavy corvettes *1 Formation Base Sprue (4 Bases in all) *1 Ship Overlay Sheet (6 Ship Overlays) *2 Token Sheets *1 Statistics Sheet *1 Assembly Guide[http://shop.spartangames.co.uk/ProductDetails.asp?ProductCode=HFCV02 Spartan Games, Shop - Halo: Fleet Battles - Forces - Covenant - Large Battle Group Upgrade] Gallery HFB_UNSC_large_uprgade_box.jpg| UNSC Large Battle Group Upgrade box HFB_UNSC_core_uprgrade.jpg|UNSC Core Battle Group Upgrade box File:UNSC_Commander_pack.jpg|UNSC Commander pack Covenant_Core_battlegroup_upgrade.jpg|Covenant Core Battle Group Upgrade box Covenant_large_battlegroup_upgrade.jpg|Covenant Large Battle Group Upgrade box Covenant_commander_pack.jpg|Covenant Commander Pack File:DSC_ship_and_ADP_escort_ships.jpg|A DSC-class support ship with 5 ADP escort vessels. HFB-PreorderBonus.jpg|Pre-order bonuses containing the bust of either Fleet Commanders. HFB_Bust-MichaelStanforth.jpg|A painted Vice Admiral Michael Stanforth bust. HFB_Bust-Rho‘Barutamee.jpg|A painted Supreme Commander Rho ‘Barutamee bust. HFB_UNSC-Pieces1.jpg HFB_UNSC-Pieces2.jpg HFB_UNSC-Pieces3.jpg HFB_UNSCCovenant-Pieces1.jpg HFB_UNSCCovenant-Pieces2.jpg HFB CSOclassSupercarrier LongNightOfSolace.png|The Long Night of Solace, a , in Halo: Fleet Battles. Sources Category:Games Category:Canon